Glass
by Yume Musume
Summary: Tanto la vida, como su mundo, era tan fragiles como el cristal, pero lo aprendieron hasta aquel accidente. / Yaoi/Shonen ai/ Angst /Hitachiincest / Basado en hechos reales.


_**D**_i_scl_ai_m_e_r__**:**__**O**__uran_no me pertenece.** E**s propiedad y creación de _**B**__isco__** H**__atori._

* * *

La distancia que existía en ese momento entre los herederos Hitachiin era una gran sorpresa para todo el Host Club. No comprendían el porqué de un instante a otro ya no se miraban siquiera. No podrían apostar que era otra táctica para hacerse propaganda, pues esta vez no estaban en la escuela.

¿Por qué? Bueno, todos habían invitado a Haruhi a hacer un viaje en vacaciones a alguna isla privada pero ella alegó que quería ir a ver la nueva exposición del museo de Arte moderno. Nunca había tenido tiempo de ir a ver una y quería saber cómo eran y, claro, el club se anotó en primer lugar. Todos habían estado de acuerdo en ir y para hacerlo como todo buen plebeyo, viajarían en el metro. Sí, ninguno de ellos sabía qué era o cómo era el tren subterráneo y querían conocerlo.

A la chica no le quedó otra opción más que acatar las órdenes y caprichos de sus millonarios amigos. A las nueve de la mañana del domingo pasarían por la hija del club y se irían caminando hasta la entrada del dichoso vehículo.

Al momento de arribar, todos, en especial Kyouya, se percataron la ausencia de ciertos gemelos. Pasaron cerca de treinta minutos antes de que llegaran, y no sólo llegaron tarde, llegaron y ni se miraron entre sí. Todo lucía sospechoso ante los ojos de los otros miembros del club.

**-¡Yo!** –Saludó con la mano el mayor de los Hitachiin.

**-¡Hika-chan! ¡Kao-chan!** –Honey los saludó con la mano y una enorme sonrisa.

**-¡Hola, Honey-sempai! –**La sonrisa tan sutil del menor se hizo presente.

**-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? –**El rey del club estaba ya fastidiado de esperar ahí.** -¡Llevamos días aquí! **–Se acercó histérico a los gemelos, que por alguna razón no estaban pegados como era costumbre. Siempre le hacían más fácil eso de gritarles, pero ahora, ahora era complicado, pues uno estaba parado en la portezuela de su limosina negra y el otro se recargaba en el cofre.

**-Podríamos haber llegado antes, pero a alguien se le ocurrió ponerse de pesado. **–Hikaru, desde el cofre de su auto, habló.

**-¡¿Qué dices?!** –Gruñó el menor. **–No fue mi culpa.**

**-Entonces… -**Se acercó retador. **–Fue mi culpa, ¿no? **

**-No voy a discutir contigo por esas tonterías, Hikaru.** –Gruñó alejándose, justo hasta donde estaba el resto de sus amigos, mirando atónitos. Todos excepto Tamaki, claro, que aunque estaba incrédulo, estaba separado de los demás.** -¿Nos vamos?** –Animó el pequeño gemelo.

**-Ojalá no fueras mi hermano.** –Espetó después de unos segundos de apretar los dientes. **–A veces desearía que no fueras mi hermano, Kaoru.**

El aludido no dijo nada. Miró a su hermano con un rostro imparcial y parpadeó un par de veces. Sabía que era estúpido e inmaduro su gemelo malvado, pero no estaba dispuesto a aceptar lo que el otro hacía. Al final, habían discutido gracias a Hikaru.

Aún así, todos se quedaron impávidos. ¿Qué podían decirle a los gemelos para reconfortarlos o unirlos? Prefirieron callar hasta que ellos lo arreglaran solos. Kaoru se dio media vuelta y le hizo la seña a sus amigos con la cabeza de que se fueran. Nadie se opuso, y como por arte de magia, todos empezaron con su alegre comportamiento de siempre.

**-¿Todo bien, Hikaru-kun? **–Haruhi le susurró al oído.

**-¡Todo perfecto!** –Se aseguraría de que el otro lo escuchara. **-¡Estoy de maravilla! **

**-¡Pero si estás gritando! **–Le reclamó la doncella del club.

El metro más cercano no estaba muy lejos. Eran unas cuantas cuadras, aunque fueron suficientes para que los gemelos, principalmente el mayor, lanzara indirectas respecto al otro. Por su parte, Kyouya rodaba los ojos harto de las quejas del hijo del director del instituto Ouran sobre los gemelos que se agredían uno al otro e inmiscuían de vez en cuando a su "hija". Los únicos tranquilos, como de costumbre, eran cierto rubio pequeño que colgaba del cuello de su inseparable Takashi.

**-Nee, Takashi…** -Le llamó al oído**. –No es normal que peleen ellos dos, ¿cierto? **

**-¡Nh!** –El moreno sólo asintió con la cabeza. Era verdad, era muy extraño. Nunca sus pleitos duraron tanto tiempo.

**-¿Crees que sea algo muy malo? –**Frunció el ceño preocupado.

**-Probablemente…** -Sabían que el mundo de los gemelos era diferente al del resto de la gente. En él sólo habían existido ellos y cualquier intruso podía distorsionar su realidad. Eso era muy peligroso para su estabilidad, principalmente para el más joven. –Ellos deben arreglarlo.

Al entrar a la estación, la castaña tuvo que demostrarles cómo funcionaba el sistema de la tarjeta y el cobro. No eran muchas las estaciones que recorrerían: Cuatro. Llegarían en un dos por tres. Avanzaron hasta los andenes y se detuvieron hasta adelante, en el tercer vagón. Haruhi había explicado que era mejor subir en la parte delantera, pues iba más vacía que el resto y conociendo a los niños de mami que no toleraban ni pizca de incomodidad, era lo más fácil. O al menos era mejor que irlos escuchando quejarse.

Pronto llegó un tren y subieron. Las quejas y peleas no habían cesado aún, pero el menor de los Hitachiin tomó la mejor decisión: Ignorar a la raíz de sus problemas. Se dio la vuelta, una vez dentro del vagón, que iba medio vacío, pero aúna sí tuvieron que ir de pie, y comenzó a charlar con Kyouya sobre la propaganda que merecía cierta mercancía del club.

Su hermano se sintió derrotado. No, jamás perdonaría eso y no se dejaría vencer por nadie. Apretó los puños, bajó la mirada y sin pensarlo reaccionó.

**-¡Ojalá no tuviéramos que ir juntos hoy! –Arriscó** la nariz cual perro rabioso. **-¿Por qué no te bajas, Kaoru? ¿Prefieres que me baje yo?**

**-…-** Su hermano lo miró en silencio y tras unos segundos simplemente avanzó un par de pasos hasta el otro. **–Bien. Si realmente quieres que me baje…**

**-¡Sí! –**Le interrumpió de mala manera. ¡Vaya! La cosa estaba que ardía. Era serio eso.

**-¡Entonces me bajo, idiota! –**Siguió avanzando hasta la puerta de hasta el frente. No quería que su hermano le viera llorar. Sí, sus palabras eran dolorosas para él. La verdad es que no soportaba que se comportara de esa manera. No estaban muy lejos, pues ellos habían escogido la puerta de en medio de entre las tres. Quizás estaban separados por unos dos metros y medio. No era nada.

**-¡Pues bájate!-** Chilló y giró la mirada con un gesto molesto.

Honey se sintió afligido. Nunca los había visto discutir de esa manera. Eran los hermanos más unidos del mundo. ¿Por qué peleaban? Mori lo trató de hacer sentir mejor con una palmadita en la espalda, aunque no fue suficiente. Por otra parte, la chica quiso acercarse a ellos, pero su "padre" la detuvo y negó con la cabeza y su "madre" le sonrió de lado, y con una ceja arqueada, le explicó que era un problema de ellos, no de los demás.

Hikaru permaneció inmóvil, sosteniéndose de un tubo con todas su s fuerzas. En algo tenía que desquitar su ira. Su hermano era un insensible que no comprendía nada. ¿Acaso tenía que explicar todo por partes? Gruñó apretando los dientes una vez más mientras su rostro se teñía de carmín. Y pensar que todo inició por Fujioka. Era un tonto, ¡Kaoru era un idiota!

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir una fuerza que casi lo tira al ir distraído. Parecía un impacto fuerte. Quizás el tren había frenado de mala manera. Todos, incluido el gemelo que estaba separado del grupo, se volvieron a ver a la plebeya de la Academia Ouran. Ella los miro desconcertada, tampoco sabía que ocurría. Avanzó un poco más el metro hasta que la fuerza fue mayor y más larga. Un chirrido se hizo presente, calando los oídos de todos. Mori fue el primero en percatarse y atrajo hacia su cuerpo a su pequeño rubio y a la chica castaña, abrazándola con fuerza. Ante eso, Kyouya y Tamaki se hicieron compactos contra ellos. Hikaru no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, pues algo ya ocupaba su mente: su hermano.

**-¡Kaoru! –**Gritó estirando la mano, tratando de llegar a él.

**-¡Kaoru! –**Grito a la par el rey del host club.

El menor de los gemelos volvió la mirada hacia atrás y se encontró con una inmensa mole de metal que se aproximaba achicharrada y ensangrentada. Sí. El tren había impactado y la fuerza lo había enviado hacia el interior del vagón. Kaoru abrió de sobremanera los ojos para apretarlos después, esperando el impacto con su cuerpo.

**-¡No, Kaoru! –**Un grito desgarrador fue lo último que escuchó antes de aquel estruendo del metal barriendo con todo a su paso.

* * *

¡Hola!

Aquí dando lata otra vez.

Este fic está dedicado a **Dan** C: Mi Hikaru cursi 333

Sí: Está basado en eventos reales 8D Así que… disfruten.


End file.
